1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device that is adapted to be carried by an animal and that is responsive to an audible signal. More specifically, this invention pertains to a device for delivering a response signal in response to receiving an audible signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional animal training devices include a handheld transmitter carried by a trainer and a receiver unit carried by an animal, whereby the handheld transmitter is in wireless communication with the receiver unit. The handheld transmitter typically includes one or more buttons and transmits an electromagnetic signal in response to one of the buttons being pressed. More specifically, each button corresponds to a distinguishable electromagnetic signal such that when a given button is pressed, a respective distinguishable electromagnetic signal is transmitted. The receiver unit delivers one of a plurality of stimuli to the animal in response to receiving an electromagnetic signal transmitted by the handheld transmitter. More specifically, each stimulus delivered by the receiver unit corresponds to a specific distinguishable electromagnetic signal transmitted by the handheld transmitter such that when a specific button is pressed, a respective stimulus is delivered to the animal. The stimuli delivered by the receiver unit include both positive and negative stimuli such that a trainer can praise and/or correct the animal at the push of a button.
Conventional animal training devices are limited in that to deliver a stimulus to the animal, the trainer must use the handheld transmitter to transmit an electromagnetic signal to the receiver unit. This is a limitation because particular circumstances require praising or correcting the animal when the trainer does not have the handheld transmitter in his possession to do so. Additionally, some circumstances require the trainer to use his hands for tasks other than operating the handheld transmitter when the need to praise or correct the animal presents itself. For example, when a trainer is using the animal to herd cattle through a gate, operation of which requires both hands of the trainer, the trainer is unable to operate the handheld transmitter. Consequently, a device that delivers a stimulus to an animal and that does not require a handheld transmitter is desired.